Una Ardiente historia de amor, sufrimiento, confusión y estudio
by Alexandra-45
Summary: Esta historia esta ambientada en una universidad donde un grupo de chicos viven en conjunto, crean amistades se enamoran y superan obstáculos, los personajes principales se enfrenta a varias situaciones mayormente románticas , académicas y su pasado sale a relucir. advertencia : hay lemon no apta para menores de 15 años


**Clasificacion** : clasificació

**Parejas** : bueno habrán algunos deslices de pareja en el principio, nos les digo las múltiples pareja porque le quitaría mucho de la emoción a la historia (no me maten xfavor)

**Nota de la autora **: Bueno este es mi primer finc así que no sean tan crueles conmigo , de verdad sinceramente espero que les guste , reviso algunas ideas de mi amiga daneisy (yo se que no saben quien es ella pero de igual modo merece crédito). Existen 2 personajes totalmente creados por mi

**Aclaraciones** : como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran mangaka Mashima , porque si fuera por mi seria mas una historia con una gran carga de lemon, mas con los sexys personajes (algunos claro), en los próximos capítulos se incluirán personajes de otros animes , que en su momento se nombraran como es uno lucas=Alucard de hellsing

* * *

Comienzo de las clases

Universidad Fairy Tail. Una universidad donde se encuentran diferentes clases sociales y esta diferencia podrían a llegar a notarse claramente, un sitio muy revoltoso con chicos y profesores muy particulares

1er semestre, en él se encontraban unos revoltosos chicos algunos ligando, otros durmiendo y algunos escuchando música, todo quedo en silencio al escuchar unos pasos que se sentían como si estremeciera el piso, Natsu grito- ahí viene Erza (la rectora de la universidad) con cierto terror en su rostro, todos se asustaron rápidamente pero desafortunadamente para Gajeel su teléfono no se quiso apagar

Con vos de ultratumba ¡¿QUE RAYOS OCURRE AQUÍ, ACASO CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN MERCADO?! Apaga ese teléfono!

Una chica se acercó a Gajeel y le dijo – confiscado

Sorprendiendo a la peli roja que sonrío por su carácter y a un Gajeel que respondió- que te pasa bruja! – Scarlet le pego un cocorrón al peli negro y le dijo- ella es la nueva profesora de idiomas Tsuki Oneil

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos sin aliento a lo que esta chica se presentó de una manera indiferente y dijo-Buenas tardes me llamo Tsuki Oneil y como ya saben soy la nueva profesora de idiomas, de hoy en adelante no TELEFONOS en clase, no bulla entendido o le hago dibujitos, cualquier duda me lo hacen saber.

Luego hizo una visualización del aula y de detiene en una cabellera peli-rosa y dice- quítate esa gorra que pareces un payaso, preséntate

Natsu se quita la gorra con fastidio y odio en sus ojos, me llamo Natsu Dragneel y así prosiguió con cada alumno. Luego de ver a sus estudiantes y regañándolos por ciertos detalles de su vestuario empezó su clase, pasaron las horas y sus alumnos salieron un poco aterrorizados, Gajeel se quedó y le dijo de modo altanero – devuélvame mi teléfono-

Tsuki de manera amable lo miro a través de sus lentes los cuales eran adornados por su negro cabello, sonrió y dijo – búscalo en la rectoría- , Al moreno le dio un escalofrió al solo pensar que tendría que hablar con Erza Scarlet.

Se notaba un alborotado ambiente a las afueras del instituto donde los chicos esperaban su transporte

Ojos viscos repite lo que dijiste-dijo Natsu mientras alzaba su puño-

Que no sirves ni para decir un verbo en ingles dijo grey mientras le daba un puñetazo y así comenzaba una de sus típicas peleas que luego terminaban con media universidad metida.

Levi miraba la pelea aburrida mientras esperaba a su novio bufo y sonrió al ver que un chico pelinegro, alto de un muy buen atractivo físico se acercaba lo cual la hizo sonrojar y sonreír –esa maldita bruja ¡ no me devolvió mi teléfono , la imagen que Levi tenia de su novio derrumbo por completo mientras que un aura deprimente la rodeaba al escucharlo , pero volvió a sonreír al verlo y dijo con un tono de fastidio- ¿y ahora que paso? Gajeel gruño- la maldita profesora nueva de idiomas me quito el teléfono y se lo dio a la bruja de Erza. A los dos chicos le pego un escalofrío con solo pensar en los castigos de ella, Levi bufo y dijo- yo lo busco cuando pueda! , a lo que Gajeel le dio un beso apasionado lo cual hizo que la peliazul se pusiera más roja que un tomate y dijera-¿Qué haces idiota?- muy apenada, el pelinegro le sonrió divertidamente

Los revoltosos chicos subieron al transporte y la drástica pareja había causado muchos murmullos que incomodaron a Levi que se calmó al sentir el abrazo del moreno

El autobús se para en su estación-¡chao chicos!- dijo grey mientras golpeaba a Natsu y se bajaba rápidamente, vio como el transporte se fue y ya se iba a sumergir en su música cuando le tocaron el hombro al voltear se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Juvia Loxar . Fullbuster se sonrojo de inmediato pues desde su posición de podía ver claramente el inicio de sus grandes senos -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- a lo que la peliazul respondió –Juvia quiere acompañar a grey-sama y si puede me ayuda con mi tarea de bioquímica-el chico sonrió nerviosamente –no no no no no- dijo alejándose de la peli azul que sonrió –porfis, Juvia necesita ayuda –grey no pudo resistirse ante tal mirada. Al caminar juntos el chico no pudo evitar ver el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar con esa minifalda –mordió su labio al ver tal tentación-

Grey abrió la puerta –pasa- la peliazul paso sonrojada y muy apenada, el apenas cerró la puerta la agarro por la cintura y la arrincono contra la pared al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un gran beso a la peliazul que dejo abiertos sus ojos por la sorpresa y cerro al sentir el aroma dulce de su Grey-sama. El pelinegro apretó las caderas de juvia contra su cuerpo a lo que susurro en su oído-¿no quieres que te enseñe la química y física de nuestros cuerpos? La Loxar asombrada solo alcanzo a decir -¿ah?- y sonrojarse completamente. Fullbuster agarro el cuello de su amada (en secreto) y la beso de manera dulce mientras subía su mano por su muslo acariciándolo, Juvia empeño acariciar la cabellera de su amado, este bajo besando su cuello y pasando su lengua haciendo que la peliazul soltara pequeños gemidos –ah Grey –sama ah- el chico agarrándola por sus muslos y ella aferrándose a sus hombros se besaban entre risas picaras mientras grey la llevada a su habitación…

….

En otra parte de Fiore una chica morena terminaba de arreglar sus maletas para salir de su casa –madre me voy – dijo entre sollozos, sus padres la abrazaron y le dieron suerte pues ya iba retrasada en sus clases su semestre ya había empezado. Se montó en el autobús el más barato que pudo pagar para ir hacia la universidad Fairy tail sonrió al recordar que iría hacia esa universidad pero se entristeció al pensar en que dejaría a sus padres...

En la universidad de Fairy Tail esperaba Erza Escarlet a su galán , prometido , y amor de su vida Jellal Fernández –toc toc – se escuchó al tocar la puerta, entro un hombre peliazul muy atractivo-hola Erza Scarlet -dijo con picardía- será que la directora puede castigar a el comportamiento de este señorito que está apunto de besarla? –ella sonrió nerviosa sin poder negarse cuando ya estaba envuelta en los brazos y siendo besada por ese atractivo hombre, a lo que lo alejo sonrojada y dijo. -contente estoy en mi trabajo!-el peliazul sonrió y se sentó poniendo una de sus manos en su cachete –acaso ya no se fueron todos los profesores-mientras sonreía con picardía

Toc toc – tocaron la puerta mientras la abrían- rectora Erza disculpe la interrupción pero quería saber que paso con el arreglo del laboratorio- dijo el profesor de bioquímica- Lucas lo siento respondió una agotada pelirroja- sé que tus clases se van a ver atrasadas pero no he encontrado lo arregle volveré a llamar a algún albañil el lunes a ver si pueden este semana- el alto pelinegro respondió-ok señorita directora me retiro , que tenga buenas tardes –dijo mientras sonreía y se ponía un peculiar sombrero- Lucas –dijo erza antes de q se fuera- ya todos los profesores se fueron?- si –dijo el pelinegro sin voltear- ok q tengas buen fin de semana .

La peliroja cayo agotada en la silla- estoy cansada no vamos ni por la mitad del semestre y ya tenemos problemas por lo menos ya encontré reemplazo para el profesor de idiomas-Jellal se acercó y le empezó a hacer un masaje en los hombros –tranquila mi Titania, tu puedes con eso y más. La pelirroja sonrió y beso

–Te amo-dijo el Fernández-al mismo tiempo que ponía encima del escritorio a la directora y esta acariciaba el cabello de su prometido, se separaron para respirar y sintiendo el aliento del otro en sus labios, Erza sonrio y le dijo –te amo mucho-y besaba apasionadamente al hombre, este acariciaba los muslos de ella subiendo su falda ejecutiva mientras las manos de la Scarlet desabrochaban la camisa y se la quitaban.

Jellal sonrió con picardía –que bella eres sonrojada erza- esta se sonrojo aún más –él le volvió a besar mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, bajo dando besos hasta su cuello donde dio varios mordiscos haciendo que la peliroja soltara un gemido ante tales caricias-ah ah ah!- el peliazul sonrió ante tal demostración de placer y prosiguió lamiendo todo su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban la camisa de la pelirroja, la directora de abalanzo sobre su compañero tumbándolo en el suelo y empezó a besar de manera excitante el cuello su pecho y abdomen , mientras este acariciaba su espalda

Jellal la levanto quitando su blusa acariciando su cabello y contemplando su belleza-eres hermosa, te amo- la besa apasionadamente mientras toca sus grandes pechos –ah ah ah Jellal-

El peliazul mientras besaba uno de los senos de la pelirroja, se abrió paso con sus dedos por la ropa íntima de ella haciéndola soltar varios gemidos de placer –ah aah aaah Jellal Jellal Jellal –el sin desocupar la atención de sus senos le dijo- me fascina escucharte así eres tan adorable y excitante- termino de quitar el resto de su ropa, paso si lengua por su abdomen llegando a su parte intima , moviendo su lengua rápidamente logrando que la Scarlet se mojara aún más de lo que estaba –jellal ah ah jellal aahh-

El hombre puso sus manos en sus muslos dejando ver por completo su intimidad mientras movía su lengua y con sus dedos acariciaba el clítoris de ella logrando escuchar claramente unos agudos gemidos –ah ah ah ah jellal mas ah más ah por favor más – el peliazul sonrió pícaramente mientras veía desde su posición una excitada Erza que se aferraba a la alfombra y arqueaba su espalda por la excitación e introdujo sus dedos de manera casi coreográfica mientras lamia el clítoris logrando que la pelirroja llegase al climax del placer agitando su respiración

Jellal se acercó a su sonrojada erza que trataba de controlar su respiración ante tal demostración de placer y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos y sintió cuando la mano de la pelirroja tocaba su intimidad logrando ponerlo más duro y a punto de explotar ante tales caricias producidas por sus delicados dedos. El peliazul penetro la intimidad del a pelirroja -aah jellal jellal –y comenzó a moverse con violencia, adentrándose en ella por completo. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a sumergir la habitación, mientras se movían cada vez con más velocidad e inundaban sus cuerpos de placer y amor que solo encontraban de tal manera en el cuerpo de esa otra persona.

...

pasado el fi de semana comenzaron las clases habituales y llego la tan temida clase de idiomas. Todos con su típico bullicio fueron silenciados al escuchar unos tacones -tac tac tac- a lo que Grey grito : ¡ahí viene la profesora cruela! ... -siéntense- dijo ella al llegar, todos notaron su tan ajustado pantalón y sus labios rojos que combinaban perfecto con su camisa blanca cuello de tortuga, cinco minutos luego de comenzada la clase toco la puerta una chica -toc toc- buenas tardes ¿puedo pasar?- Tsuki respondió -¿quién eres?- a lo que la chica contestó un poco nerviosa- soy Briseida Nach- Tsuki respondió pasa pero no te acostumbres a llegar tarde , la chica asintió y se sentó en uno de los puestos vacío al lado de un curioso pelirosado al cual no presto atención alguna . Sin lugar a dudas esta morena había robado la mirada de mas de un estudiante en ese salón pues tenia un jean un poco oscuro muy ajustado, una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas , nada del otro mundo pero por su figura muy bien tallada todo le quedaba espectacular .

Tsuki dio su clase habitual pero antes de concluir dijo para la próxima clase dijo: busquen una canción en ingles la de su preferencia. Briseida se acerco a la profesora y pidió unos apuntes por la clase perdida , Tsuki respiró y dijo: - no es mi asunto , ella se sorprendió y dijo -ok- de manera irónica Tsuki levanto una ceja y siguió leyendo lo que daría en su próxima clase, cuando todos salieron ella cerro el salón y sin darse cuenta tropezó con un alto hombre pelinegro con un sombrero muy particular y unas gafas redondas muy interesantes , Tsuki dijo- disculpe mientras recogía unas hojas que se le habían caído, el también se disculpó de manera respetuosa sin antas dejar de decir -que mutación tan peculiar tiene usted- agarrándole la barbilla de modo que la acercaba a él observando su ojos. esta inmediatamente se sonrojó y le quitó las manos de manera nerviosa -¿qué le pasa?- él le contestó -Disculpe solo queria observar sus ojos usted posee una peculiar mutación que produce que sus ojos sean de diferente colorcasi imperceptible solo se nota a corta distancia- la chica levantó la ceja y dijo si ya lo sé - se fue con un peculiar movimiento de caderas muy llamativo para el gusto de Lucas este solo sonrió y pensó que interesante por parte de ella solo se mordió el labio inferior

Mientras que en los jardines de la universidad Natsu se acercaba a la "nueva" con una peculiar su peculiar sonrisa -Hola ¿Cómo estas?- la chica lo miró indiferente, se sonrojó y detallo con la mirada al atractivo chico sonrió y dijo: -. bien y tu- con una voz muy dulce - bien de donde vienes? vengo de sur de Magnolia (la zona pobre)- con mucha sinceridad y ningún tipo de complejo Natsu sorprendido dijo: -ah ok- y sonrió al ver la honestidad de la chica al mismo tiempo entablaron una conversación conociéndose un poco mas para así comenzar una amistad. La chica vio su reloj ¡me tengo que ir lo siento! chao Natsu pregunto -¿A dónde? ella respondió a mi trabajo dijo de manera divertida el chico con una mirada picara le pregunto -¿te llevo?- La chica asintió

En otra parte del jardín Grey hundido en sus pensamientos hay Juvia me tiene mal pensaba en voz alta sonrió al recordar como cuando subía a la peliazul cargada y luego la acostaba en la cama mientras la besaba dulcemente, ella se alejó y dijo: -Juvia no esta preparada - totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada - Grey sonrió y la abrazo- ok juvia no hay problema, yo te amo y puedo esperar, la beso dulcemente entre sus brazos abrazo. Si es penosa , pero se ve demasiado mona sonrojada - dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

decidí poner a Grey mas dulce y a juvia mas penosa xq a mi juvia me parece muy inocente ps , no se si la idea les guste a mi me parece genial ver a una juvia pervertida-inocente , sobre tsuki y briseida como ven son mis personajes inventados , voy a jugar con las relación de ellas y los personajes de fairy tail

dejen sus comentarios xfavor se aceptan criticas constructivas (las destructivas sean amables xfavor)

espero que les guste este primer capitulo !

cualquier idea, sugerencia o corrección ortográfica bienvenida sea


End file.
